Agent Tucker hits again
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Pour tous ceux qui veulent savoir qui se cache derrière le rôle (et les lunettes) de l'agent Tucker du FBI, même si Clyde est moins enthousiaste que quand il s'agissait de jouer le rôle de sa vie dans le Bâton de la Vérité... Cryde Week ( day 3 - Games)


Intimement familier du mystérieux voleur Feldspar et du super héros suuuper cool, Super Craig, Clyde et tous ses alias n'aurait pas pensé à un tel choix de la part de son éternel complice de tous les instants et de tous les jeux. Vraiment pas.

Quand, pour sa fête d'anniversaire, Jimmy leur avait demandé de tous venir déguisés dans l'idée de pouvoir improviser une petite blague ou un long sketch sur les costumes de chacun de ses chers invités à toujours former un public génial, Clyde Donovan s'en était remis à son meilleur ami à être également son petit ami pour le choix des costumes concordant. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'attendait à enfin officialiser le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu et son fidèle assassin étaient bel et bien amants, ou que les morsures d'un certain moustique radioactif était la véritable kryptonite de Super Craig.

Mais pas se retrouver à avoir l'agent Tucker dans sa chambre, en train d'essayer de rendre encore plus parfaite sa coiffure devant le grand miroir. SON grand miroir que le meilleur élément du FBI avait réquisitionné, rien que ça !

Cet élément toujours parfait et irréprochable du FBI semblant avoir oublié toutes les fois où il avait surpris Clyde en train de s'admirer quasi à poil devant ce même miroir, en profiter pour se rincer l'œil, se rendre compte que c'était très intéressant quand le miroir se trouvait près du lit "conjugal" , et admettre sans vouloir l'avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment mettre convenablement sa cravate.

Un terrible faux pas qui pourrait bien lui faire perdre sa place et brouiller d'émotion son expression parfaitement neutre et donc sensiblement professionnelle. Visiblement, Craig Tucker était déjà complètement dans son rôle. Peut être même que le jeune homme se souvenait des débuts, de son idée lumineuse consistant à jouer aux agents du FBI après avoir appris par l'intermédiaire de Cartman (tout fier de jouer comme un grand avec de vraies responsabilités) que Stan et ses potes allaient jouer aux policiers. Et que ces gentils petits policiers en question auraient donc l'aide désirée ou non du FBI...

Avec un petit sourire amusé et baigné de nostalgie, le grand amateur de tacos se souvenait de la première fois où l'agent Tucker était entré en scène. Sa véritable première apparition à peine officielle, la transformation digne d'un super héros changeant discrètement d'identité, quand lui et ses amis n'étaient pas encore des agents du FBI parfaitement apprêtés mais encore de simples gamins se dépêtrant comme ils pouvaient avec leurs vêtements du dimanche bien contents de trouver pour l'occasion et quelques habits empruntés à leurs parents.

De son côté, Clyde s'était chargé de prêter main forte à ses amis peu habitués à faire des nœuds de cravate eux même. Habituellement, c'était leurs parents qui s'en chargeaient mais Mme Donovan avait appris très tôt à son fils à s'en charger tout seul pour le rendre plus responsable et confiant en ses capacités (Dans la même lignée, elle lui avait également appris à cuisiner assez jeune).

Voilà pourquoi, peut-être porté par l'esprit de sa mère mais surtout par ses propres envies très sensiblement personnelles, l'élan d'esprit d'initiative exclusivement déclenché par Craig Tucker, Clyde s'était vivement levé du lit où il était sagement assis pour venir seconder son collègue et ami dans cette tâche délicate. C'est à dire s'approcher silencieusement de lui, ne pas froisser le professionnalisme et le self-control de cet agent irréprochable en pointant méchamment du doigt qu'il ne savait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple mais plutôt afficher un petit sourire serein en posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Une de ses places VIP attitrée. Et, détail ayant toute son importance pour encore mieux saisir à la manière de l'œil habile d'un photographe sensible et avisé ces premières secondes de tête à tête face au miroir, Clyde avait bien sûr dû au préalable légèrement se hisser sur la pointe des pieds comme son ami d'enfance restait plus grand que lui. D'à peine quelques centimètres comme le soulignait toujours celui qui avait été le soupirant le plus notable de Bebe Stevens en haussant simplement les épaules et en enchaînant bien vite qu'il restait de toute façon le plus mignon. Officieusement.

Et en passe de devenir le premier et l'unique pour troubler l'imperturbable agent Tucker ayant brièvement frémi à cette intrusion dans son espace privé. Mais qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester de marbre en sentant ce petit (et si attirant...) visage de bébé exercer une douce pression sur son épaule, ce visage familier et insolent à oser humer son cou pendant que des mains expertes saisissaient habillement les morceaux de tissu en soie noire empruntés momentanément à leur père respectif pour en quelques gestes leur donner l'aspect escompté et une cravate digne de récolter l'approbation du FBI.

Toutefois, d'après le jugement inébranlable et ne voulant pas se faire contredire de l'agent Tucker, pas sûr que le FBI approuve les manières de son imprudent collègue bien peu correct à bousculer la perfection de son image à la fois mystérieuse, virginale et insaisissable de convoitise (La face sombre du super héros Super Craig, en gros). Mais, selon Craig Tucker, tout allait pour le mieux de la plus agréable et chiante des façons. Le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde était rassuré de voir que son complice se prêtait au jeu. Qu'il essayait du moins, avec ses propres moyens.

Son meilleur pote ne changeait pas pour ça, son enthousiasme un brin enfantin l'aidait toujours autant pour se plonger dans n'importe quel jeu comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure trouvaille, d'une épopée épique. Clyde avait vraiment un don pour ça et Craig en avait toujours été silencieusement admiratif en plus d'être davantage attiré par son ami... Entre temps, toujours à le suivre dans ses différents jeux plus ou moins foireux. Mais moins pires que les plans de Cartman fatalement voués à un échec humiliant.

En effet, d'habitude, c'était presque toujours cet éternel bébé pleurnichard qui avait amorcé leurs jeux d'enfants. Avec sa spontanéité naïve et touchante, devenue une grisante spontanéité lorsque Clyde Donovan devenu le Seigneur de Ténèbres entendait bien asservir ceux qui l'avait humilié, avec la complicité de son voleur adoré. Et même maintenant, quand ces deux gamins devenaient de grands enfants presque adultes et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nourrissait toujours plus de passion pour sa vengeance mais surtout pour son fidèle assassin qui avait définitivement volé son cœur. C'était d'ailleurs un de leurs rôles préférés : l'épopée Heroic Fantasy du Bâton de la Vérité revue selon Craig et Clyde restait la plus fouillée et travaillée sur le modèle des passionnants jeux sur plateau, comparée par exemple aux aventures de Super Craig et Mosquito qui faisaient plus penser à des films pornographiques gay avec un bel effort notable de scénario.

En revanche, le retour de l'agent Tucker ne semblait pas enflammer la flamme créative de Clyde Donovan malgré le premier pas de son ami et collègue de circonstance.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Clyde ne se sentait pas très chaud ni très à l'aise pour jouer avec l'agent Tucker en prévision de lui tenir compagnie à cette fête d'anniversaire et même plus tard dans la soirée. Ce n'était pas de la faute des balbutiements de ce dernier pour ajuster une cravate, voir les cheveux de son ami plaqués de façon si étrange non plus. Juste à cause des lunettes de soleil, de ces lunettes de soleil posées précisément sur le visage familier de son ami d'enfance qui lui paraissait presque inconnu à présent. Intimidant, lointain, embrouillant. Et donnaient un très drôle d'effet à cet étrange tête à tête face au miroir. Comme si Clyde venait de se rendre compte que son petit ami avait toujours beaucoup aimé ce rôle d'agent Tucker.

Juste parce que ce rôle était relié à la fois la plus mémorable où il avait bien fait chier le groupe de Stan, ou juste parce que Craig Tucker trouvait que l'endosser tombait pile dans les bons pas de son esthétisme bien à lui, chiant et agréable.

Alors que ce n'était pas SON Craig cet agent parfait du FBI qui pouvait se vanter d'être le pire cauchemar des policiers... (Même s'il avait bien rit lui aussi en jouant ce bon tout au groupe de Stan). Ce n'était pas son vieil ami Craig, son meilleur ami super cool, le petit ami le plus gay et parfait qu'il pouvait avoir, l'homme avec lequel il voulait savourer les meilleurs moments de partages. Tout simplement. Sans lunettes noires entre eux.

Tout à coup, le célèbre crybaby aimait un peu moins ce souvenir de jeu en mode agents du FBI. Toujours de la faute de ces foutues lunettes de soleil. Avec elles sur le nez, le gamin au bonnet péruvien ressemblait parfaitement et proprement au portrait que brossaient de lui ses détracteurs. Ils voyaient un gars froid, blasé en toute circonstance, à continuellement faire la gueule, à s'en foutre de tout sauf des cochons d'Inde, un vrai parangon d'insensibilité.

L'agent Tucker dans toute sa splendeur, vu par Stan et ses amis : Une caricature ambulante qui effectuait mécaniquement et machinalement son travail rien que pour sa petite satisfaction personnelle et surtout sa petite personne bouffie d'égoïsme qui ne voulait pas être dérangée. Un cliché assez effrayant, que n'importe quel photographe avec assez de cœur déchirerait sur le champ. Ce n'était pas les clichés troublants qui manquaient dans leurs albums de toute façon...

Surtout, les autres pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Craig Tucker n'était pas toujours blasé ou inexpressif. Encore moins un réfractaire à toute affection amicale voire amoureuse. Son compère était bien placé pour le savoir à force de s'éterniser sur l'épaule confortable de son ami adoré alias l'agent Tucker, à ne pas être si infaillible que ça puisqu'il n'avait pas réagi immédiatement au moment où son très troublant collègue avait eu la bonne idée de faire se promener ses mains baladeuses sous sa veste. Malgré son professionnalisme, l'agent Tucker, aidé de ses lunettes de soleil, avait tout de même levé les yeux au ciel en sentant son cher ami peloter avec beaucoup d'application son inexistant bonnet D. Si Clyde avait décidé de jouer à ce petit jeu là en prenant en plus le risque de tricher, il allait être servi...

Toujours avec son professionnalisme légendaire, ce subtil agent du FBI riche de certaines informations intéressantes concernant Clyde Donovan avait répondu à sa manière en glissant sa main à l'aveugle sur cet élément trop troublant. Sans avoir besoin de miser sur la chance, Craig savait mieux que personne comme quoi son meilleur ami était TRÈS chatouilleux-excessivement chatouilleux-extrêmement chatouilleux et commençait d'impressionnants mouvements de contorsionniste rien qu'en sentant une mains opportune sur poser sur lui.

Comme à ce moment précis, quand l'agent Tucker avait eu la main heureuse en effleurant ses côtes et en récoltant ce petit rire de surprise. Cet adorable rire de surprise ajouté à un bref mouvement de recul immédiat voulant dire à lui tout seul qu'il avait parfaitement compris la mise en garde et n'en voulait pas plus... C'était bien mal connaître l'agent Tucker du FBI et ses méthodes très particulières mais effectives !

Des façons de faire peut être pas totalement réglementaires ni complètement approuvées par les codes rigoureux du FBI mais l'agent Tucker, dans toute son intouchabilité, avait certainement le droit à quelques petites entorses au règlement. Comme celle à lui donner les pleins pouvoirs pour avoir un important avantage durant cette future battle de chatouilles sans merci et se jeter sur un collègue sans défense qui venait de se réfugier dans le lit, sous les couvertures, pour le chatouiller de tout son perfectionniste professionnalisme. Ou bien de tout son professionnel perfectionnisme. L'effet était de toute façon le même lorsque le jeune homme avait d'abord décidé de faire céder sa cible à l'usure en la chatouillant à travers la couverture. Se délecter de ses rires, sourire de ce sourire rare et précieux en entendant Clyde prononcer son prénom entre ses fou rires haletants, savourer sa presque victoire jusqu'à s'immobiliser brusquement en assimilant cette insulte suprême faite à l'agent Tucker...

C'était trop fort, Clyde osait lui demander d'arrêter sinon il allait appeler la police ! Comme si les flics pouvaient lui demander des comptes ou faire quoique ce soit contre lui...Ils avaient bien trop honte de croiser les yeux de l'agent Tucker même si son regard était masqué par ses célèbres lunettes de soleil. Des lunettes de soleil qui venaient pourtant de trouver un terrible adversaire après que ce dernier les aient jaugé pendant de longues minutes...

Soulevant d'un geste passionnément décidé la couverture, Clyde avait saisi l'occasion pour lui retirer ses chères lunettes. Sans ces maudites lunettes de soleil à ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion et dans un tête à tête plus rapproché presque front contre front, il retrouvait immédiatement le vrai Craig presque mis à nu. Celui qu'il avait aimé à la manière d'un véritable ami, jusqu'à l'aimer plus tendrement, amoureuse, de tout son cœur en savourant chaque petit détail à le faire toujours plus aimer celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une sacrée exception. Son plus beau trésor en tant qu'ami et petit ami, qu'importe le rôle joué ! Sans oublier d'être un véritable appel à la tentation pour ses émotions et attirances toutes confondues et réunies dans la plus douce exaltation.

Avec cette coiffure impeccable à présent adorablement ébouriffée, ces rougissements de gêne enfin débusqués, ce trouble tendrement perceptible à la façon dont son compagnon venait de se mordre légèrement la lèvre en évitant son regard. Ce petit regard fuyant qu'il ne voulait pas capturer de force pour ne pas froisser ce qu'il restait de fierté à l'agent Tucker, mais, sur ces douces constatations, Clyde avait tout de même décidé d'oser embrasser celui à se cacher derrière les lunettes de l'agent Tucker. Du bout des lèvres, presque timidement, comme s'il redécouvrait son ami d'enfance. Puis plus franchement, d'une impatience passionnée comme s'il y avait eu un manque durant cette brève pause en mode FBI, en reconnaissant à l'instant l'ADN de celui à jouer le rôle de l'agent Tucker dès qu'il y avait eu échange de salive. Un sacré rôle. Un rôle dans lequel ils se laissaient finalement totalement emporter ensemble en continuant ce partage d'ADN.

Tellement que l'heureux collègue préféré du meilleur agent du FBI avait jugé préférable d'envoyer un rapide message à Jimmy pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient avoir un petit peu de retard. Sans préciser que c'était parce que l'agent Tucker avait décidé d'effectuer une fouille corporelle très rapprochée et approfondie pour ensuite prélever lui même quelques précieux échantillons d'ADN. Pas besoin de vanter une fois de plus le professionnalisme de cet agent du FBI hautement zélé. Qui, plus tard, une fois cette mission accomplie, allait rappeler bien des souvenirs à un certain petit groupe de policiers à avoir été précocement et volontairement à là être indirectement par la faute de l'agent Tucker...


End file.
